Summer with Sebastian Stan
by sidster52
Summary: Bailey, Haley and her class mates go to summer I am going to Constanța Romania because my great great grandparents are there and my history class is going there. They are going to spent two months there. When Bailey mets a hot guy in a club.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For my summer I am going to Constanța Romania because my great great grandparents are there and my history class is going there for the summer. We are going to spent two months there. My best friend Haley is coming with me. From New York to Romania was a 9 hour flight. Our hotel rock. We were next to the beach and to a cool club. Haley and some of the girls were going to the club tonight and check out the people even the boys. I had a small blue dress with converse shoes and all of the girls were headed to the club. (Outfit) .com/first_night_club_outfit/set?id=43254075

We were dancing and I see this cute guy looking at me the whole time we were there. I was going to go see him and ask him why that he was looking at me. When I was looking around I couldn't find him. I was getting tired and I left early than the rest of them. In the morning I see Haley in her bed safely. It was a beautiful morning and the best was so pretty. So I grab my swimsuits and headed to the beach. I put the towel I got from the hotel. Book in one hand and a nice place for me to read I was enjoying this. Tomorrow the group and I are going to the historical places here. When I was reading I was the only one on the beach it was quiet then I hear a couple of guys were running from a distance. They had running clothes and I was watching them till they will past me. When they came a little closer to me I spotted one of the guys and that was the guy who was looking at me the whole time. When he was looking at me he tripped in the sand or corse I was going to laugh and so was the boys. I was laughing behind my book. When he got off, brush off the sand. He look at me and smile.

"morning. " he smile. I just smile back and he went back to his run with his guy friends. About an hour later someone was yelling my name. I was looking around and I see Haley waving her arms.

"Let's go get lunch. " I grab my stuff and headed back to the hotel. We heard about this amazing seafood place. I put on a white summer dress with brown cowboy boots. It was a couple of blocks down from the hotel. We got a table outside. The sun was hitting my pale skins. It felt nice on my skin.

"So what time did you come back ?"

"I think three. I wanted to stay but the flight took a lot from me. " I rolled my eyes. We were having a great lunch. When were having a nice time just sitting and then the table behind us was being was so loud and I turn around to see who it was. It was a couple of guys were having fun drinking. Then I spotted the same guy again. He saw me looking at him. Smile, lifted his drink and took a sip. I turn around and told Haley about the guy from the club till now.

"Maybe he likes you."

"I don't even know who he is."

"Well you might know him soon because he's coming over right now." I grab my stuff and headed to the bathroom.

"Where you going?"

"Restroom." But I didn't use the restroom. I went back to the hotel and it took Haley about 30 minutes to know that I was not coming back. When she came in the hotel she rolled her eyes at me.

"What?"

"He his a hot guy and so meant to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you even know what's his name?"

"No."

"WHY?"

"A guy that likes you and want to met you."

"I don't know."

"Trust me." I always trust Haley on everything.

"Tomorrow night I have something for you and are going to have a fun time with HIM." Great but I guess I have to trust Haley if not. I will kill Haley


	2. Chapter 2

For today's trip we are going to a lot of museums today. Haley didn't want to go and try to help me get ready for the blind date tonight with HIM. Yeah I think he's cute but who wants me. I'm just a girl with a brown pixie hair cut and wants to stay home and read books. I don't go alot even thou I live in New York. We went to the Art, National History & Arch and the Romanian Navy Museum. All of the guys that went on us with this trip are gay or the ones that want to hook up with every girl that lives here and wants to get drunk. So all of the guys have major hangovers or talking about what girl they just had in their bed. When we were done with the Romanian Navy Museum, Haley was just talking her head off about what I should wear for tonight's blind date. I just shut off so she can have her moment that she got me a date. Once we got to our room. Haley made me try out I think 20 dresses on.

"How do you fit all of these in your suitcase?"

"I bought some here when you left me at the restaurant." She gave me a death glare. "OH! Where's that dress that I bought and I was saying to myself that this one was made for her. She went into the closet and there was one more bag. I couldn't read of the store that she went to. When she pulled it out I though my mouth drop. It was a zip dress in the front and it was black. My favorite color in the whole world. With a navy blue trench coat and black ankle boots.

"Also this." She handed me a purse that's shape like lips with studs on it."

"I love it!"

"Now try it on, NOW!" She pushed me into the bathroom. Once I put it on I felt like a new me that someone did notice me than Haley. When I walk out of the bathroom and I could hear that Haley lost her breath.

"Wow Bailey! Where have you been?" I laugh because I will always were long dress or sweats when I am around her because Haley is more pretty than me.

"Now let's get your make up, we have an hour left until HIM is going to pick you up." There was a knock on the door and Haley couldn't get the big smile on her face.

"He's here!" In the taxi it was quiet and I hope someone will break the ice.

"So, your friend Haley told me that your name is Bailey. I like that name." I nodded my head. Once we got to the restaurant.

"This is a nice place, it's a hole in the wall Italian place."

"So where are you from?"

"I was born in Montreal than age at 2 than my parents and I move to New York. What about you?"

"I grew up here until I was 8, then moved to Vienna until I was 12 and move to New York."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yeah I am an actor. I did Gossip Girl and Captain America." My heart stop because that's why he look so familiar.

"Wow! I loved Captain America, when I saw you the first time I though that I met you before. That's why." He had a smile on his face.

"So what do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to be a fashion designer New York will do that for you or be a writer. I still can't choose."

"You can do both. I never though girl should have short hair but you look really good with it." A guy complement something about my hair.

"Thanks." After dinner we walk over to the carnival they were having. We went on roller costars,Ferris Wheel, played all of the games. Sebastian won me a big panda. The last ride was the Carousel. Sebastian had the lion and I had the rabbit. After the ride I was about to get off when I felt Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder and he kiss me. It was the most amazing kiss that I have ever had, that was my first kiss. The carnival was close to my hotel room. My feet were getting really tired so Sebastian gave me a piggy back ride while I was trying to hold the big panda. We were by my door and I bet you that Haley is going to listen to everything.

"I had a great night, we should do that again. Maybe I have a friend that would like to met Haley then have a double date." I heard Haley squeal behind me. I hit the door and then I heard he "Ow ! Not cool."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow same time." I gave him a hug. Once I got in I threw the giant panda at her.

"Did he win this for you? Now tell me everything." So I did.

"Did you two kiss?" I didn't say anything, I walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You did! Can't wait for tomorrow."

Here are the clothes from both chapter 1&2


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep at all, I was looking at the photos I took of Bailey from our date last night. She's on the most beautiful person I have ever meet, she's down to earth about everything. I'm so glad that I met her. I need to call Penn to see if he's busy tonight. The phone was ringing.

"What do you want asshole?"

"What?"

"Do you know what time is it?"

"No I haven't look at the clock." I look at my bedside table and it was 5 in the morning.

"Sorry bro but I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a double date this girl I just met has a friend that would be great for you."

"Is she blonde?"

"Yea but what does that matter?"

"I don't know I like blondes that brunets."

"What ever I'll talk to you later than." Once I got my self off the bed and see the sun rise from my kitchen window. I got out to my porch with a cup of coffee and sat on the chair. Soaking up the sun, then I fell asleep. In my dream I was sitting at this restaurant that I have never been in. When I look at the window, I was back in New York. Then I heard someone singing. It was the smooth voice I have ever heard. I turn around and I see a lot of doors. I open all of the doors and it was empty. I wanted to know where, who was singing of the song. The last door, when I open the door, the song was almost over and the girl was fading away. She was wearing a nice red dress and I wanted to know the song to.

I was taking a shower and I had this song stuck in my head. I love this song for a long time. It's called "Never Give All The Heart" I heard it from my favorite TV show called SAMSH. When I got out of the shower. I see that Haley is trying out outfits. watch?v=eTdjmsWBfnE

"Haley this is going to be a low key date, nothing fancy. This time I am going to wear jeans."

"Do you even know the guys name that I'm going with?"

"No. " Haley throw her hands up.

"Fine !" I guess I will jeans to. Hope this wont be a boring double date." Haley and I are total driffent between what we like to do at night. Haley will stay at one club till someone has to pull her out. Me I would go not only for a couple of hours.

"But I'm going to wear heels with me jeans."

"Today we are hiking for class. Do you want to wear heels after we hike for three hours?"

"Remember the night club in 52nd street and Blue?"

"That you got drunk and one of your $ 1000 high heels broke off. Yeah, you were trying to make me fix it. You were to stubborn to walk barefoot back to your place that you wore them."

"I'll be fine. No lets get ready for the hike." Once we got back from the hike, Haley laid in bed. Her face was red like a tomato.

"Maybe your right I should wear tennis shoes because if I'm still going to wear my favorite heels than. When I look into the closet and I see that I still haven't wore my new heels that I got. So I wore a orange and white stripes shirt with jeans and the black heels. Haley was wearing a black shirt, jeans with orange heels. There was a knock on the door. When I open the door I couldn't stop smiling.

"Ready?" Sebastian ask.

"Yeah we are." I didn't see his friend.

"Oh my friend Seth is getting our table at the restaurant. He's a great guy." Once we got to the restaurant it was a dark place and it was small. It had only 30 tables and a big black piano. We were having a great time and Seth was a funny guy. Haley couldn't take her eyes off of Seth.

"Sebastian has a piano at his dumb." Seth smiled.

"It's not a dumb! I love that place. I could see the sunrise, you should see sometime." He was looking at me.

"We should go over to your place then." Haley said.

"No it's to messy to have people to come over." When he drop us off our hotel room I got a hug from him and even his phone number. Seth gave Haley his number to. We were in bed I couldn't stop thinking of what Sebastian said about that I should come over.

"I really like Seth, but Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of you. You should really check out his place soon."

I haven't seen Sebastian for about a week because the school and that the fact it has been raining all week. I do love the rain but I really want to see him. Once we got back from the trip from the city all. I got a text from Sebastian saying.

"I got you a taxi and it's going to send you to my place. I really want to see you." Haley read the text to.

"I bet your going to spent the night because if you leave you won't come back with the rain will be harder. Good thing that the school thing had to cancel because the next trip was going to be outside. Go on I bet I will hang out with the other girls here to." I got to Sebastian place and it was amazing, you can see the beach. We just cuddle and listen to the rain.

"Can you sing?"

"No, I sound like a cat getting a bath." He laugh of what I said. I fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning I woke up with the sun on my face. Then I heard the song again. I look up and I see that Sid wasn't in bed. I hear the shower going. Was that her singing. It was her that's singing the song I had dream about. I stood outside of the door and waited for her to come out. When she came out of the bathroom she went out to the porch and she was wearing the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. I was behind her.

"Your right the sunrise is amazing." I grab her shoulders and spun her around and gave her a kiss.

"I heard you in the shower, you don't sound like a cat getting a bath. You sound like an angle and that's why I love you." She was in shock of what I just said. The the corner of my eye, I see a girl with a big pink hat coming in.

"Crap !" I scream in my head.

"I think I should get going, I'll text you to see when we could hang out again." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and watch her leave.

I was in the taxi going back to the hotel and yes I was in total shock of what he told me. When I walk in the room.

"So how was it?" I fell on the bed face first.

"He told me that he loves me."

"I can't hear you when your talking to the bed." I flip over.

"We cuddle and listen to the rain. Then in the morning I guess that he heard me in the shower singing. Told me that I sing like an angle and told me that he loves me."

"WOW! What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Now I am going to post every weekend and the only was to if I get a comment about every chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. I never knew that I would have someone liking something that I made out of the blue.

I was glad that Bailey left because I am scared of what's going to happen next. I was waiting by the door for the knock. When I open the door it was Blake Lively. I was shock it was someone else.

"Blake what are you doing here? This is a surprise." She gave me a big hug.

"Well I am here because I got engaged to Ryan Reynolds, so Leighton and I are going to have a girls get away here. I didn't know that you would be here so we though to used your place while we are here."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting our bags, but we can go somewhere else."

"No, you don't have to. i can just crash with Penn."

"Penn's here to. We need to do a small Gossip Girl reunite with you, Penn, Leighton and I."

"A what?" Leighton said with the bags in her hands.

"A little help here." She look at me. I grab their bags and put them in my room.

"Sebastian what are you doing here, I though you are staying in New York?" Leighton ask.

"No I am not, well not during the summer."

"You look like you got some color on your skin." Blake smiled.

"Oh I feel asleep on the porch yesterday."

"Where are you going to stay?" Leighton ask.

"Over at Penn's he's here for his summer time to."

"I will call Penn and I will text you where we should met up. I think tomorrow night would be the best idea since we just flew in from New York last night." I grab a couple of things and headed over to Penn's place. I knock on Penn's door.

"Hey dude, I didn't know that Blake and Leighton were here." Penn showed me his phone. It was a text from Blake.

"I didn't know either until they showed up on my door step. Do you mind if I stay here for the rest of the weekend.

"No problem."

"I think I have a problem with Bailey."

"What happen?"

"I think I told her that I love her." Penn shook his head.

"Do you love her or love love her?"

"I love her but I think in her mind it could be love love, now that Leighton is here. I bet she's going to tell everything to her when Leighton finds out about Bailey. You should hear Bailey's voice. It's flat out amazing."

"Do you know the song that she was singing?"

"No, I don't but I heard it before and it was in my dream before we went on the double date."

"Here's an idea, I will invite Haley and you invite Bailey to the GG reunite party, so it won't be weird."

"Yes let's bring our new girlfriends to a GG reunite party with our ex- costars and they were our ex-girlfriends to."

"I know, just trust me on this."

I'm in bed just thinking of what I should do about this. Was he telling the truth that he love me? Does he know that he said it? I was looking at the celling and my mind is going 100 MPR.

"Bailey you need to stop over thinking about it. Everything would be fine."

"I can't, what if we want to move forward after the summer. Does he wants to have this in New York. While I am at school and he's going to being filming another movie somewhere else." Haley came to me and grab my shoulders.

"You need to breath and take one step at a time with this. I bet he will call you right now and wants to do something. Maybe even talk about what happen this morning." I didn't get a call I got a text from Sebastian saying that they are having a small party with some of their friends are in town for the weekend. Also Haley got a text from Penn to saying the same thing. They were having it tonight. So Haley let me wear a tan maxi dress with a blue blazer. She was wearing a small blue dress with a black jacket. Once Sebastian and Penn came to pick us up. There was a little bit of tension in the air because of what Sebastian told me. I bet he told Penn about everything like I did with Haley. When we got to the restaurant, the waiter send us to the back where there was only two girls in the back. When they turn around I though Haley was going to faint. It was Blake and Leighton right in front of us.

"Oh My God it's Blake Lively and Leighton Meester." We met them and Blake wanted to give me a hug.

"You look amazing in that dress."

"Thanks. Well this is my friend Haley's dress."

"She loves fashion but she doesn't wear it that often." Haley said. I poke her in the ribs.

"Oh, well Leighton and I are going to do a shopping spree soon and would you like to join. I think I am invtied to a fashion thing in Paris after the weekend. Do you want to join?"

"I think so! We have the week off for school trip." Haley cut in. Blake smiled and I couldn't stop staring at her smile.

"So why are you here?" Haley ask. Blake showed the ring.

"Really, your getting married to Ryan Reynolds! That's great for you." The whole time I was looking at Blake I could feel that Leighton was staring at me.

"Where are you two staying for the weekend?" Haley ask.

"We are staying at Sebastian place." My breath stop, why are they staying at his place. They have all the money in the world and yet they wanted to stay at his place.

"Have you been to his place?" Leighton finally said.

"Bailey has but I haven't."

"Did you see the sunrise?"

"Yeah I did, it's amazing."

"Did you know that Sebastian and I had sex on that balcony during the sunrise." Then everything went silence and awkward. I look at Sebastian and he had some of his beer on his shirt.

"I will be right back I am going to used the bathroom." I got up and headed to the bathroom so I could breath.

When Bailey left and Haley running to see how she's doing, I look at Leighton with big eyes.

"What are you doing!?"

"What? I knew that you where seeing someone and when I saw her I knew it was going to that kind of girl."

"What do you mean that kind of girl?"

"The opposite of me. Short brown hair, blue eyes and loves fashion."

"Leighton I want this to a great GG reunite party and your being a big bitch about Sebastian moving on." Haley came back and sat next to Penn and something to his ear. Penn nodded his head.

"I'll be back." Penn got up and went to the bathrooms.

"I want you to be nice when Bailey comes back and if not I want you to leave and find another place to stay. I don't want you near her or me if your going to do this." I pointed at her.

"Oh I'm scared!" She grab her drink.

"No I am with Sebastian, I don't want to hangout with you if you cross the line again." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I will say sorry before we leave."

I was in the bathroom trying not to picture of Leighton and Sebastian having sex on the balcony. It wouldn't go away. Why was she doing this to me? I did nothing wrong. I was leaning on the restroom's wall when Haley came in.

"Hey I need to you forget about her, you need to focus about you and Sebastian. She's being a bitch because she broke up with him and she's regretting about it. She wants to hurt you and hurt Sebastian to." I nodded my head."When are you coming back to the table?"

"I don't know?" Haley left about a couple of minutes later. Penn came into the ladies bathroom.

"I know that I shouldn't be in here, but I need to tell you that Sebastian is not happy of what's going on. I am here because I think your better than Leighton has ever done with him. Now he' trying to protect you from her. When you are ready we can leave and go back to my place and hang out or what do you want to do?" Penn is the kindest person I have ever met. Before we got to the bathroom door.

"Sebastian broke up with her because he was done being her boy toy. Just letting you know that. You are not treating him like a boy toy and that's why I like you more than Leighton right now.

"Let's go to your place." Penn and I walk to the table and it was stone quiet.

"Let's go back to my place and hang out." Penn said.

"I'm going to a hotel because I am not welcome here anymore. I will see you later then."Leighton grab her back and headed out. When we got to Penn's place. There was a piano.

"I didn't know you love music."

"Well I heard that you sing amazing." Penn walk to the piano.

"Can you play any songs?" Haley ask.

Yep. What song do you want to sing?"

"Bailey sing "Never Give All The Heart" from SMASH." I look at Penn and smiled.

"I love that song." He was playing the song.

As a girl I lived in a million hopes

So I always would keep to myself

And my lessons were learned

from the stories and poems

I would steal from a library shelf

Yes the books, like the rooms

Weren't mine to keep

But the words weren't left behind

And I think of them all now and I can't sleep

And a poet who read my mind

As the wise man once wrote

Never give all the heart

Well, It's easy to see

He was writing for me

I just wish I could play that part

Yes, he scribbled that love

Isn't worth thinking of

That it fades out from kiss to kiss

If I just learn those lines

Well just think of the misery I'd miss

As the Irishman said

Don't put your heart up to play

When he warned of the cost

And the heart that he lost

Mr. Yeats really paved the way

For the men that I've known

Who have clearly shown

They've been reading him from the start

Cause when it comes to me

Well, their kisses come free

But they never give all the heart

When he warned of the cost

And the heart that he lost

Mr. Yeats really paved the way

For the men that I've known

Well, they've clearly shown

They've been reading him from the start

Cuz each time that I fall

They never give all the heart

Everyone was clapping and they gave me a hug.

"That was the most amazing this I have ever heard." Sebastian said.

"I am with Sebastian on that." Penn smiled. That night we spend the night. Haley with Penn and Me with Sebastian. In the morning I was getting coffee. I was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at the sunrise. When I hear someone walking into the kitchen. It was Sebastian.

"Morning." He smiled, grab a cup and came over to me.

"I think we need to talk about what happen yesterday." Sebastian jaw tighten.

"What happen last night or the morning?" I ask.

"Both, I'm sorry about Leighton last night. I don't know why it was good idea to bring her. That morning I was having dreaming about a women singing that song you sing last night. When I woke up and you were singing it in the shower. I though the dream was telling me that you are the one for me. I love you but I am not that ready for love love. Do you understand?"

"Yes I couldn't stop thinking about it when I got back from your place." I hug him.

"Now we are on the same page. Do you want to go to the beach today? I heard it's going to be perfect today for a tan."

"Yes let's go."

Now I am going to post every weekend and the only was to if I get a comment about every chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. I never knew that I would have someone liking something that I made out of the blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I am going to post a new chapter if someone comments on it. Thank you so much for reading this. I never knew that I would have someone liking something that I made out of the blue.

Sorry it took so long for this one.

Sebastian and I headed to the beach and it was amazing outside. Sunny and no cloud in the sky. When we got to the beach there was a beach party starting already. He grab my hand and smiled.

"Come on lets crash it." When we got closer to the beach party I see that Blake was already here. Then they were playing "Super Bass". I love this song. I was dancing with Blake and Sebastian. I was having a great time. Sebastian and I were laying on the beach getting a tan. When I felt someone was sitting next to me, it was Blake.

"I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow. I was going shopping with Leighton but I ask her to leave last night when I got back to Sebastian."

"Can Haley come, I don't want to forget her to."

"Yeah that would be great." We stayed on the beach all day. They were now playing slow dance songs. They were playing "I Still Believe" Sebastian had his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. He couldn't stop smiling.

"What?"

"I'm just happy." He put his lips on to me.

"This is the best day I have ever had." We headed back to my hotel and when we got in the hotel. I though I was going to be blind. I just saw Haley and Penn having sex. I ran out of the hotel room and cover my eyes.

"Come on let's go to Penn's place and stay there."

"That's a great idea." When we got to Penn's place I just wanted to go to bed. The whole night I couldn't get that image out of my mind.

"Are you up?" Sebastian ask.

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep when I have an image of what I just saw."

"I am with you to." I sat up in bed.

"So are you my boyfriend now?" He sat up to.

"Or is this just a summer thing?" He look down and then back up to me.

"I don't know, I can go back to New York early. Are you my girlfriend or this is a summer thing?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Then I will be your boyfriend then." I cuddled with my boyfriend and now I could get some sleep. In the morning I head back to the hotel to see if Penn was still there. When I got there, Haley was still sleeping and Penn sounds like he's taking a shower. When the bathroom door open and a lot of steam came out, but this time Penn was wearing a towel around his waist.

"Penn I'm here so please keep the towel on." I walk over to Haley and woke her up.

"What?!" I told her that I am going to hang out with Blake today if she wants to join than she needs to get up and get ready right now. When she heard Blake's name than she got up and look around for something to wear. We waited for her to go shopping. We spent the whole day shopping and we are now having dinner.

"So I got a text from Penn this morning that you two had sex last night." Haley's face went all red.

"Yeah they did I though they stay at his place then I walk into the hotel room and BAM. So Sebastian and I just head over to Penn's place."

"So are you going to ask if Sebastian going to be your boyfriend? You two look so cute together." Blake asks.

"Well I did last night when we couldn't get any sleep, he said that he could be my boyfriend." Everyone was happy for me.

"What about you and Penn?" I ask.

"I think he's great but would it be weird that I am dating your ex?" She looks at Blake.

"I don't care at all I am getting married, so why do I care." That's true then why is she here. Maybe she will know this question.

"Penn told me that Leighor was treating Sebastian like a boy toy. Is that true?" Blake took a sip of her drink before she said something.

"Yeah she did, I couldn't be in the same room when they were together. When he finally said enough is enough. I though we found the true Sebastian. You treat him like you should treat a boyfriend and that why I like you a lot. Once we got back to the hotel, I wanted to try on every outfit that we got. Then my phone was ringing, I though it was Sebastian wanted to know how the shopping day went. It's was my mother.

"Hey mom."

"Bailey we have some bad news." My heart so pounding because I could hear that mom was crying all day.

"What's going on?"

"Ian was killed from a hiking accident in Portland. He went up high on this mountain and lost is footing. Then he fell and his head hit a rock and split his head. It was lot late."

"When did this all happen?"

"Yesterday, your dad and I are going to Portland to get him."

"Why was he in Portland?"

"Ian and your dad got into a fight two days before this all happen because your dad wants me to take the company instead of going places and taking photos." I was quiet because I don't know what to say.

"I love you Bailey I wish we could talk about your trip but I need to do this for Ian." I hug up the phone and started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Ian's dead."

"No! I can't be right."

Last year.

"Ian that picture you took of Bailey is amazing. Your a great photographer." Haley said. We were in the basement just hanging out. It was a picture of me care a lot of shopping bags, happy as a clam and he took it when I was walking out of the store.

"I love that one, I just wish that dad could just let me do what I love, not the company." Ian is my older brother and I have a younger brother name Elijah. I am closer to Ian than Elijah.

"I know that dad's being a hard head about it. Maybe I should talk to him about it."

"It's doesn't matter Bailey. I am going to leave tomorrow and I won't be back until next year. I will be back for only a day then I will head to Portland. I am going through my dream, not dad's." In the morning I took Ian to the airport and his first time was to Miami than London. I gave him a big hug.

"I know that you won't answer your phone sometime, but please keep me in touch."

"I will miss you sis." That was the last time I have ever saw him.

Now I am going to post a new chapter if someone comments on it. Thank you so much for reading this. I never knew that I would have someone liking something that I made out of the blue.


End file.
